The following background information is provided to assist the reader to understand the invention disclosed below and the environment in which it will typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise, either expressly or impliedly, in this document.
The heregulins (also called neuregulins, neu differentiation factor (NDF), acetylcholin receptor inducing activity (ARIA), glial growth factors (GGFs)) are a family of growth factors that activate members of the ErbB/EGF receptor family (Holmes, Sliwkowski et al. 1992; Peles, Bacus et al. 1992; Wen, Peles et al. 1992; Falls, Rosen et al. 1993; Marchionni, Goodearl et al. 1993). Isoforms of heregulins, all of which arise from splice variants of a single gene, NRG-1 (neuregulin-1), have been cloned and classified into the α and β subgroups based on structural differences in their EGF binding domains (Holmes, Sliwkowski et al. 1992).
ErbB-mediated signal transduction exerted by heregulins has been implicated in the regulation of diverse biological events including Schwann cell differentiation, neural regulation of skeletal muscle differentiation, heart development, and proliferation and differentiation of normal and malignant breast epithelial cells (Alroy and Yarden 1997; Sundaresan, Penuel et al. 1999). Research has shown that breast carcinoma cells respond to heregulin through proliferation, differentiation, as well as morphogenesis. Carcinoma cells expressing heregulin are hormone-independent and correlated with the ability for metastasis in experimental studies.
ErbB3 is a transmembrane glycoprotein encoded by the c-erbB3 gene (Kraus, Issing et al. 1989; Plowman, Whitney et al. 1990). The ErbB3 receptor belongs to the ErbB family which is composed of four growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases, known as ErbB1/EGFR, ErbB2/Neu, ErbB4, as well as ErbB3. ErbB3 and ErbB4 are receptors for heregulins and ErbB2 is a coreceptor (Carraway and Burden 1995). These receptors are structurally related and include three functional domains: an extracellular ligand-binding domain, a transmembrane domain, and a cytoplasmic tyrosine kinase domain (Plowman, Culouscou et al. 1993). The extracellular domain can be further divided into four subdomains (I-IV), including two cysteine-rich regions (II and IV) and two flanking regions (I and III). The ErbB3 is unusual among receptor tyrosine kinases in that its catalytic domain is defective. Despite its lack of intrinsic catalytic activity, ErbB3 is an important mediator of heregulin responsiveness. Heregulin binding induces ErbB3 to associate with other members of the ErbB family to form heterodimeric receptor complexes. ErbB3 then transactivates the kinase of its partner receptor which initiates a variety of cytoplasmic signaling cascades.
The ErbB3 receptor is important in regulating cellular growth and differentiation. Particular attention has focused on the role of ErbB3 as a coreceptor of ErbB2 in the area of cancer research. Transgenic mice that have been engineered to overexpress heregulin in mammary glands have been reported to exhibit persistent terminal end buds and, over time, to develop mammary adenocarcinomas (Krane and Leder 1996). ErbB3 expression studies on tumor tissues and on cell lines show frequent co-expression of ErbB2 and ErbB3 receptors (Alimandi, Heidaran et al. 1995; Meyer and Birchmeier 1995; Robinson, He et al. 1996; Siegel, Ryan et al. 1999). In addition, both ErbB2 and ErbB3 are activated in mammary tumors formed in transgenic mice harboring only the activated form of ErbB2 (Siegel, Ryan et al. 1999). Many cell lines used for experimental tumor formation studies are either estrogen-dependent (MCF-7 and T47D, the low ErbB2 expressers) or estrogen-independent (SKBR3, high ErbB2 expressers). However, these cell lines do not exhibit metastatic phenotypes. When MCF-7 cells are transfected to overexpress ErbB2, MCF-7 cells gain estrogen-independent phenotype, however, they never metastasize. On the other hand, the MCF-7 cells overexpressing heregulin gain metastatic phenotype, suggesting heregulin's active role in metastasis (Hijazi, Thompson et al. 2000; Tsai, Hornby et al. 2000).
Five alternate ErbB3 transcripts arise from read-through of an intron and the use of alternative polyadenylation signals (Lee and Maihle 1998; Katoh, Yazaki et al. 1993). Using 3′-RACE the inventors have isolated four novel c-erbB-3 cDNA clones of 1.6, 1.7, 2.1, and 2.3 Kb from a human ovarian carcinoma-derived cell line (Lee and Maihle 1998). p85-sErbB3 of 543 amino acids (aa), encoded by a 2.1 kb alternate c-erbB3 transcript (cDNA clone R31F), is composed of subdomains I through III and the first third of subdomain IV, and has a unique 24 amino acid carboxy-terminal sequence. p45-sErbB3 of 312 aa, encoded by a 1.7 kb alternate c-erbB3 transcript (cDNA clone R2F) contains subdomains I, II, and a portion of subdomain III of the extracellular domain of ErbB-3 followed by two unique glycine residues. p50-sErbB3 of 381 aa, encoded by a 1.6 Kb alternate c-erbB3 transcript (cDNA clone R1F) contains subdomains I, II, and a portion of subdomain III of the extracellular domain of ErbB-3 followed by 30 unique amino acids. p75-sErbB3 of 515 aa, encoded by a 2.3 kb alternate c-erbB3 transcript (cDNA clone R35F), is composed of subdomains I through III, and has a unique 41 amino acid carboxy-terminal sequence (FIG. 1) (Lee and Maihle 1998).
Using various recombinant forms of EGFR, it has been shown that efficient inhibition of full-length EGFR activation by dominant-negative heterodimerization occurs only when these deletion mutants retain the transmembrane domain in addition to the extracellular domain (Redemann, Holzmann et al. 1992). Similarly, a recombinant dominant-negative ErbB3 mutant with a deleted cytoplasmic domain but which retains its transmembrane domain can inhibit full-length ErbB2 and ErbB3 activation (Ram, Schelling et al. 2000). In contrast, in avian tissues, expression of a naturally occurring sEGFR/ErbB1 inhibits TGFα dependent transformation (Flickinger, Maihle et al. 1992). An aberrant soluble EGFR secreted by the A431 human carcinoma cell line also has been reported to inhibit the kinase activity of purified full-length EGFR in a ligand-independent manner (Basu, Raghunath et al. 1989). In no case do these soluble EGFR/ErbB1 receptors function as antagonists through high affinity ligand-binding. Similarly, herstatin, a naturally occurring soluble ErbB2 protein which inhibits ErbB2 activation appears to function by blocking ErbB2 dimerization (Doherty, Bond et al. 1999).
The soluble ErbB3 protein, specifically the p85-sErbB3 and p45 sErbB3 isoforms, is unique among other naturally occurring ErbB receptors in that it binds specifically to heregulin with high affinity and inhibits its binding to cell surface receptors and consequently inhibits heregulin-induced activation of the receptors and their downstream effectors. Thus sErbB3, specifically p85-sErbB3 and p45-sErbB3, can be used as therapeutic reagents for heregulin-induced malignancies such as mammary and prostate tumors.
Heretofore, production and purification methods for, therapeutic uses of, and useful compositions containing, this protein, referred to herein as p85-sErbB3 have not been available.